poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
On Shutdown's spaceship
Here's how Lockdown's ship goes in Wrath of the Century. ship lands Lockdown: Take that human away! smaller robots do so while some others ones bring Thomas to the trophy room Lockdown: Remember this ship, Prime? You and your friends snuck in and saved Optimus, now it's your turn to see the inside of here. Thomas: Optimus was right, you have disgraced this ship! see Sparkle in a cage Lockdown: Accient warriors I have gathered, it took me years to find each one of them. But I collected all of them. But you! Thomas in a cage You make a conclusion to my collection. Thomas: I'm never be your slave. Neither your toy! Lockdown: That's a shame. Cause your new home is gonna be the stars. then leaves Queen Chrysalis: Thomas is gone! Dsicord: Yes! Now Twilight will be too heart broken to ever interfure with any of our plans ever again. Shane: Why isn't it taking off yet?! Glaceon: Now but be a good chance to get on the ship and save Thomas and Anna while we can. Attinger: Savoy, mission acomplished. Lockdown has Thomas. Savoy: Picking up package at recon point. helicopter flies to Lockdown's ship. Lockdown: As much as I've enjoyed the hunt. I won't miss your wrectet planet. But our deal is done, one Train-Prime, for one Arendelle princess. Anna who is out cold I hope this Latham Cole loves her. Savoy: Don't worry, he likes women. Lockdown; Farewell, Earth. now see our heroes coming up Brian: Come on! Hound: It's a bad idea. his shoutgun but I'm all about bad ideas! Piston Spark: Let's ride! hop on top of the ship Sunil Nevla: I can't believe we're back in this hideous ship! Skyla: Hey, I've been here since that ghost Deceptitrain returned for that empire. Spiker: Oh! Skyla don't. head inside the ship Lockdown: Engage darkmatter drives, full power! Hound: We're behind enemy lines now, Lockdown's ship has booby traps. Cross-Hiars: Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and of course, radiation. Drift: We must be quick. We have the element of surprise. Let's try to use violence as a last resort. then some tentecles come out and touch Railan Railan; UGH! Cross-hairs: Get it! Railan: I'll kill you, kill you! Cross-Hairs: Ugh, I hate those things. Willy: it with his rifle It's dead. Muck: Oh well, we tried. Let's get out of here. Twilight: What? I'm not leaving without Thomas! Brian: And we're not leaving without Anna! Cross-Hairs: I'm unclear. What's in it for me? Cade: What's in it for you? Hound: a gun Cross-Hairs: Easy let's use words Hound: What's in it for you is I don't kill you. We're getting Thomas back, and the Ardendale Princess. Copy? Cross-Hairs: Okay, okay, very persuasive, textbook machismo. Muck: Gotta go! Mucker slams Muck against the wall Mucker: And what do you think you're doing? Muck: Leaving. Mucker: No you're not. We need everyone working together in order to get Thomas and Anna off this ship. And that includes you, got it? Muck: Yes sir. Puffer: Oh come on, you can't tell us you're afraid of being on a Decepticon ship. Muck: No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a ship guarded every trap in the book! Duck: Not to worry, we'll be right by your side and we'll tackle this task with ease. Muck: Really? Oliver: Really, really. Muck: No. Pepper Clark: I'm surprised you wanted to leave, for a moment, I thought Lofty would wanna leave. Lofty: Me? (chuckles) Not me. I'm not afraid of Decepticons! Spud: Watch out, Lofty! It's Lockdown! Lofty: AAH!! HIDE!!! behind Ironhide Spud: laughing Drift We Better hurry, because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off. Cross-Hairs: Oh, wonderful. Drift: I give us 10 minutes. Human Twilight: Ten minutes? Wait you're saying this ship is flying out of here in 10 MINUTES?!!??!?! Drift; Could be 9, worse case 7. Scoop: 7 MINUTES?! Shai-Shay: I really don't know about this. I'm not up for going around in this ship again. Rodger: Shay! This is not the time to play the cowardly card. You play wanna play a card? Then let's play the "Being couragious card!" Brian: We're wasting time. Pokemon you take that side, CMC take that one, we'll find Thomas and Anna, let's go! Cross-Hairs: We're gonna stop this nightmare ship. T.C.: Sherin, before we go. We have some ground rules for you. Hugs: This is a very dangerous ship. Under no cirrcomstances, are you permitted to leave our sight! You are to stay with me and T. as we search. You got that? Sherin: Yeah, got it. Dile: I shall be doing the same, I don't like the looks of this place. Dolphy: Just stick with me, Dile. Dile: Okay. But ships make me sick. Like boats. Carl: Likewise. of the team load their weapons to full capacity the CMC and their friends go Mucker: Vanellope. her another Uzi Here. Vanellope: it Thanks. set off the Autobots release the anchors Lockdown: Who fired the anchors? Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner! alien Decepticon wolves race down the halls then come to Brian's group Brian: Anna? Anna? Twilight: Thomas? Shining Armor: Thomas? Cadance: Anna? sparks shoot Spike: YAH!! WHERE ARE YOU, ANNA AND THOMAS?! I can't handle the preasure Brian: Where's your bag? Spike: breathing into a paper bag very fast, but then swallows it Twilight: Spike! Breath. Spike: so Gandalf: Now, just relax. Spike: Yes sir. continue searching as Spike continues breathing into the bag to Percy's group Percy: Got anything? Dile: No. Dolphy: It's too dark. Percy: Let's keep trying. Tod: Right! What the lieutenant said. Starlight Sunset: And let's be quiet. We don't want Lockdown to see us. James: Come on, Thomas. Where are you? starts up indicating another song Percy: What's that just around the corner? James: Something in the walls and ship Edward: Slowly, slowly getting closer Henry: Makes you want to puff and scream Everyone: ''' Decepticons everywhere, hiding in the ship Just behind the walls, waiting to strike Decepticons everywhere, doing as they please They try to kill you! '''Shai-Shay: Is your boiler getting colder? Mighty Joe: As we slowly look around Rodger: Must be brave, we must be bolder Edd: It's no more than silly sounds Everyone: Decepticons everywhere, hiding in the ship Just behind the walls, waiting to strike Decepticons everywhere, doing as they please They try to kill you! T.C. and Hugs: Look out! Look out! They're all about! Sherin: Where? Puffer: Look out! Look out! They're all about! Kevin (train): Where? Dile: Look out! Look out! They're all about! Dolphy: Where?! Sheen: Oh, that's not so scary! Everyone Decepticons everywhere, hiding in the ship Just behind the walls, waiting to strike Decepticons everywhere, doing as they please They try to kill you! Decepticons everywhere, hiding in the ship Just behind the walls, waiting to strike Decepticons everywhere, doing as they please They try to kill you! the CMC Scootaloo: I'm getting board from all this walking. Uniqua: How about we play a song? Button Mash: Sounds like a good idea. Wheelie: One song munber comin' up. [takes a record player out of nowhere and starts it , but it actually plays a kid's song of the A-B-C's.] Woman: Letters of the alphabet, A-B-C... Wheelie: Huh? Oops, wrong song. the record around. It plays the correct music That's better, let's go. starts playing All: Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Austin: Ugh! Uniqua: We’re tramping through the ship, on and on we push! Button Mash: Into the thick of it! Sunil Nevla: But we can’t see where we’re going! Yuna: We’ve made a stellar start to find Thomas and Elsa. Russel Ferguson: But all we’ll find is nothing, Pablo: If we can’t see where we’re going... All: Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Skyla: But we can’t see where we’re going... Pepper Clark: Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Russel, Sunil and Cody: But we can’t see where we’re going... Austin: Ugh! Minka Mark: The ship’s kind of tricky, the path is never straight! Button Mash: And sometimes there’s no path at all, which makes it hard to navigate! Austin: Ugh! Nyx: Although the ship’s big, we’re moving through it quick. Penny Ling: But that won’t do us any good if we’re going around in circles! All: Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Into the thick of it! Pablo: We’re going around in circles.... Austin: Ugh! Sunil Nevla: Wait, didn't we pass that section before? Uniqua: Uh oh! Nyx: This spot looks so familiar, we’ve been here once before. Zenorita: You’re right, except it wasn’t once... Snowdrop: It was three times... Vinnie Terrio: Or four! All: Stuck in the thick of it! Stuck in the thick of it! Stuck in the thick of it! We’ve gone around in circles! the Pokemon Umbreaon: Thomas? Anna? they hear nearby voices Vapereon: What's that? turn and got a fright, 3 walls were staring at them Jolteon: What the? Latias: Who?? What... are are you? Lucario: Is this a joke? the walls begin to speak Espeon: EEP!! The walls, they're talking! Wall 1: We scare. Well 2: Shock 'em, break 'em. Well 3: Where the talking rocks on our masters ship. Boo! Eevee: Okay, this is kinda weird! Wall 1: Hold 'em, boll 'em. Little mice. Wall 2: They'll be coming back from those Metaljaws. Wall 3: And our master. Leafeon: I don't like the looks of this! maybe the walls are right, how could they go back ''out ''there Glaceon: Let's go another way I see light! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Rescue scenes